10 Regions of Mobius
10 Regions of Mobius is an island nation, located in Skypoint Ocean just outside of Eternal Sea and west of Horehronieland, consisting of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef. It covers area of 290,442 km2 (112,140 mi²) and has population of 6,224,214: 80% Mobians, 14% Horehronians, 4% Acadians and 2% others. Mobius is a confederate e-democracy and is primarily ruled through Unity Council. 10 Regions of Mobius participated in Nation Song Contest from 45th to 100th edition. Mobius is a loose confederation between ten regions; Ralteguae, Lavandya, Praline, Valentine, Ingary, Endelphia, Lycaon, Lunar Island, Erion and Ever Grande. Ingary is the main region, with capital Hearthome located there. Regions of Valentine and Lycaon also maintain significant power status. The earliest known records of Mobian history can be dated to 4th century when Yaponesian explorers discovered the islands. In the 5th century The Library of Lindblum was established and started storing all written documents. In this time many books detailing history of the islands were written. In 2010 Ministry of Natian Map was moved from Yaponesia to 10 Regions of Mobius. In 2013 following the withdrawal of Mobius from the contest, the ministry was moved to Rumia. Ministry of Natian Map is connected to Member Roster and NSC Applications Headquarters in Reym-L-Dneurb. History Oldest preserved documentation of Mobius is Letters From the Unknown by Yaponesian explorer who discovered the islands in early 4th century. In his letters he described Mobius "War of all against all" due to constant warring state that engulfed the islands. Aforementioned quote is currently the official motto of Endelphia. Early History The warring state was a consequence of regions not being ruled by any kind of political party, but rather by various mercenary and adventuring guilds. Each guild was interested only in their own welfare, so battles for territory and goods were common. It was in the 14th century that Ayane Usagi, leader of guild that inhabited region today known as Ingary, conquered all other regions and united them as a kingdom. Though many claimed her intentions were for the greater good of all, modern scholars agree that she was only interested in power. Kindgom was originally known simply as Mobius and consisted of nine regions, as Erion Coral Reef was not even considered a part of the kingdom. However Ever Grande and Raltegue both decided to claim Erion as their own territory, resulting in yet another war. After nearly hundred years the war was suddenly ended by king Raine the Unready. Raine was the ninth king of Mobius, crowned at an early age of 15. Immature and inexperienced he garnered reputation for bringing one bad decision after another. After growing tired of both warring regions constantly asking him for aid, he decided that none shall have Erion and declared it the tenth region. Title "The Tenth Region" would later come to be Erion's nickname, despite the fact other regions are not specifically numbered. The decisions was greeted by unanimous disapproval. However, before anything could be done to forcibly remove Raine from his rule, a major conflict erupted in Endelphia that would quickly engulf all regions. Middle Age in 1578 city of Altair declared independence of north Endelphia from its southern part. Endelphia was never agriculturally sufficient region, so every bit of good soil was extremely valuable. Northern independence would cause a huge loss of this good soil for south, so city of LaRousse launched offensive against Altair. Despite it's lack of fertile soil Endelphia was still a major resource of wheat in Mobius. It was only a matter of time before other regions decided to take sides and enter the conflict which would later be known as Golden War, named after wheat which caused it in the first place. War was resolved after a crushing defeat of Altair and its allies. Endelphia was once again reunited and peace seemed secured. This conflict lasted for two centuries and by the time it was ended so much has happened and changed that everyone simply forgot about Erion Coral Reef and to this day it remains tenth region, despite no constant population and no seats in the Unity Council. Still to this day there is a strong rivalry between north and south Endelphia. Ensuing peace would last for only two decades before another full scale war. This time it was Lunar Island that instigated the war by declaring independence from Mobius kingdom. Ingary attempted to take on Lunar Island, however they were not prepared for harsh climate of Mobius' northernmost region and heavily walled cities. This unprepared endeavor cost Ingary dearly and would cause avalanche of events that led to dissolution of kingdom. Seeing how the giant that kept everyone together was defeated and now significantly weakened, other regions took this opportunity. Lycaon, Endelphia and Ever Grande all declared independence from Ingary. During the ensuing war other regions declared their independence as well. Now banded together they successfully defeated Inagrian armies and secured freedom. The Great Rift, as it would later be known, lasted for thirty-four years. During this period several significant scientific discoveries were made that eventually led to the industrial revolution in late 19th century. Age of Flight One of the most important engineering feats of industrial revolution in Mobius was airship reactor. A power source that earned named for its original use. Developed in Ingary, it was kept secret from everyone else. Using this technology Ingary was able to construct its first air fleet and plan to retake other regions was once again in play. In 1926 first attack was launched on already politically unstable Endelphia and War of the New Sun was started. The success was far greater than anyone could have imagined as Ingary managed to conquer Endelphia in a week. Unfortunately before Ingary was able to launch another attack, Valentine already managed to reverse engineer the reactor from fallen planes and airships. Recognizing the threat of Ingary, Valentine shared their findings with others. With all regions having access to reactor technology and banding together Ingary stood little chance. However what allied forces did not expect was Ever Grande siding with Ingary. With a surprise attack from south Ever Grande was able to take over Ralteguae. This was by far the biggest and bloodiest conflict in Mobian history. Despite the toll it took on people, cities and nature, during the war technology and medicine evolved more than in past six hundred years combined. In the end a peace treaty was signed, ending the conflict. All regions were united as a confederacy. Not a single one was able to provide enough resources for itself to maintain complete independence or continue war. 10 Regions of Mobius is founded. Modern Age Regions continued to coexist in relative peace, led by Unity Council. Stability that confederation provided had positive effect on people in all regions. Art, technology and science flourished. Mobius was minimally affected by flood that engulfed Norigin in 1950, due to its far west location. For 68 years there was peace and prosperity. This being the regions however, it couldn't last long. In 2011 the governing body of Ever Grande performed a coup d'etat and managed to take control of Unity Council and by extension all other regions. Their rule lasted only for a year as other rebel forces of other nations easily managed to take back the council. For its sheer stupidity Ever Grande was stripped of nearly all political power they previously held. Today everything is back to normal, although rising rivalry between regions could spell trouble in the future. Geography Mobius is located on northern hemisphere in Skypoint Ocean, just outside of Eternal Sea, west of Horehronieland, south of New Acadia and north of Dal Riata. It consists of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef spreading north-south for about 2,800 kilometers. Largest region is Ingary and smallest Erion Coral Reef. Most islands are covered in woods and grasslands, save for Lunar Island which is a frozen tundra. There are four national parks; Gracidea Fields in Ever Grande, Crimson Savannah in Lycaon, Mt. Coronet in Ingary and Wielding Plains in Endelphia. The sea between islands is known as The Felways. Islands are mostly plain with several mountains and hills, most notably Mt. Coronet on Ingary and Moonfall Peaks on Lunar Island, which is the tallest mountain in the country. There are servaral small lakes on Lavandya, Ingary, Endelphia and Lunar Island and numerous caves stretching throughout the islands. Lavandyan caves are important source of crystals and minerals providing country with 90% of those resources. Agriculturally rich soil is hard to come by and as such is very valuable. Endelphia is the only agriculturally self-sufficient region. Lycaon is mostly windy desert land with few oasis. Southern Mobius enjoys humid subtropical climate with the coldest month being January (−3 °C) and the warmest being July (35 °C). Winters are characterized by numerous rainfalls and summers are mostly dry with rare rainfalls. Northern Mobius has subarctic climate where the coldest month is February (-25 °C) and warmest July (17 °C) Politics and Culture 10 Regions of Mobius can't really be described as a willing unity of several culturally different regions, but rather as loose confederacy of nations who are agriculturally and economically dependent on each other. Imagine eight of the regions as being a group of untrained, rabid dogs and Ingary a crazy old lady who tries to take them all for a walk at the same time. This picture is held together by Unity Council which is centered in Hearthome. All regions other than Erion Coral Reef have representatives in said council. Rather than working together as unity, each regions always tries to push its own agenda through. Unity Council mainly serves as executive and representative body. Traditional democracy has been replaced with E-democracy. That means a form of government in which all adult citizens are presumed to be eligible to participate equally in the proposal, development, and creation of laws through online services. E-democracy encompasses social, economic and cultural conditions that enable the free and equal practice of political self-determination. Mobian architecture and art varies from region to region. Recently entertainment mediums such as animation and video games have started defining Mobian modern culture. This caused varying reactions, but current Ministry of Culture, endorses such mediums. Each regions has its own language, so to ease up communication Mobian Standard was introduced despite heavy opposition. Easily the simplest of all Norigin languages, it is a mandatory language in all schools. National symbol is white rabbit, which inhabits all regions and is popular motif in both traditional and popular culture. They were originally symbol of a guild ran by Ayane Usagi (Usagi = Rabbit) which united all regions into one Kingdom. Secondary symbol is red rose which is found in most regions. It was chosen as a symbol following War of the New Sun. Mobian anthem is To The Stars written and composed by Randy Edelman. It was written and composed in 1949 to wake feelings for national belonging after reunification of Mobius into confederacy. It became national anthem in 1950.'' Anthems's attempt at waking a feeling for national belonging was not entirely successful. Although all regions worked together after The Great Flood which hit Norigin, today rivalry between regions is at an all time high. If you are a tourist in regions it would be wise not to refer to people as "Mobian". Chances are someone is going to take offence and you are going to end up with a black eye. Official colors of Mobius are beige and light bordo and its motto is "Apparatorum fortuna aduviat" (''Fortune favors the prepared). '' Due to 10 Regions of Mobius being a unity of different nations with closely knit history, rather than one singular entity, it is known as Small World among its peoples. Although open-minded for the most part, Mobius maintains a semi-isolationist policy towards the rest of the world. Due to constant political unrest among regions there is little time and resources to spare for meddling in international affairs. This translates to civilian population as well, most of whom (''57% according to latest poll) never even left the regions and have abysmal geographical knowledge about other nations. Therefore it can be said that for many of its peoples, Mobius is the entire world as far as they are concerned. Mobius in Nation Song Contest Main article: Mobius In NSC Mobius debuted in 90's Spin Off with song Maria by Blondie which finished 3rd out of 32 songs. Mobius debuted in main contest in NSC 45 and has so far participated in fifty-two main contests, achieving one bronze medal, two silver medals and one record-breaking victory, and forty-seven spin-offs. 10 Regions of Mobius hosted Unplugged Spin-Off, Covers & Remixes 3, Nation Song Contest 80 and AATW Japan. Mobius withdrew from the contest following the 100th edition. NSC External links *[http://www.escunited.com/t3350/ 10 Regions of Mobius Forum Thread] Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius